Best Thing I Ever Had
by PeridotPoppy
Summary: A short little oneshot, with a healthy dose of Maple/Kody fluff. Rated T, for some mild cursing.


**A/N- ****So everyone, this is my very first Animal Crossing story, and I've decided to make it a oneshot Maple/Kody fic. It's going to be very happy, unlike most of the angsty, horror-stricken Animal Crossing stories I've read so far (suprisingly!) I'm posting just the intro FOR NOW, and if I get positive feedback, I might make it a multichapter, converting this story to a prologue, or something!**

**Enjoy it, my dears~**

**_SUPER-HUGE DISCLAIMER THAT GOES FOR EVERY CHAPTER I MIGHT POSSIBLY WRITE FOR THIS STORY_: I don't own Animal Crossing. xDD**

* * *

"Oh, _**FIDDLESTICKS**_!" Kody shouted at the top of his lungs.

Maple became alarmed from his outburst, and shot straight up from her sitting position. "Kody, what the blazes are you fussing over? It's _just_ a fish, I mean, there are many more fish in the sea, you know-"

"IT WAS A GOLDFISH!" Kody shouted in response. "A FRIGGIN' GOLDFISH!" Maple sighed, she wished that Kody wasn't so hot-blooded.

"KODY! Calm yourself, or you'll scare ALL the fish in the **_damn_** river! Jeez." Maple didn't usually curse at anyone, but Kody kinda made her mad at that moment...

Kody let out a long, exasperated sigh. "Oh Maple, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have got mad at you." Kody pouted. "But Maple! If my tricep muscles can't even catch a goldfish, then what good will I be in the Spring Sports Festival?" He dipped his head in remorse. "They have a weight-lifting competition... And I'll come in last, if I don't start training now!"

"Kody, goldfish are more sneaky & cunning than you think..." Maple facepalmed. "Have you ever heard the saying, 'Brains over brawn'?"

"What does _brawn_ mean?" Kody tilted his head sideways in curiousity. "Isn't that some type of fish?"

"No, Kody, that's a prawn." Maple smacked her forehead "Nevermind... Anyways, I thought an afternoon of fishing would be good for the both of us."

"And my triceps?"

"And your triceps."

"Well, just because I lost that last goldfish, doesn't mean I'm giving up, you know..." Kody's eyes glimmered with a certain competiveness that only Kody seemed to have.

_"Race you to see who can catch an olive flounder first!"_

Maple had already got her timer out, and set it.

"...On your mark, get ready...GOOOOOO!" Kody shouted, and darted off to the bridge leading to the ocean. Maple ran to the bridge as well, and raced down to the sea to catch her prized olive flounder. Jeez, Kody was always full of so much energy! She could barely keep up with him half of the time. And yes, the two bear cubs enjoyed fishing together- They fished almost every weekend, and it almost became a ritual.

* * *

Once she reached the ocean (after all that excessive running), she was rather winded, but still didn't hesitate to HURL her fishing rod at the nearest fish. She wasn't sure about it, because it was quite large to be an olive flounder, but she fought for it anyways.

"Argggggh!" Maple grunted, and tugged on the fishing rod with all her might. "GRRRR!" She eagerly reeled in a...

**_Sea bass?_**

"Aww, you've got to be kidding me, right? RIGHT?" Maple yelled to the sky, in pure annoyance & anger. "Shit..." Maple cursed under her breath, and chucked the squirming, enormous fish it back into it's home, and it manically darted away. Maple decided she wanted to see if Kody was having any more luck than she was with his fishing endeavors, and she turned towards him.

At first Maple believed her eyes were decieving her, but alas, they weren't. Kody was sitting adorably on the ocean's sand, jubilantly throwing an olive flounder up into the air. Once Kody spotted Maple gawking at him in disbelief, he stopped what he was doing, grinned his biggest grin at Maple, and ran straight over to her. Maple let out a long sigh, and stopped her timer subsequently.

"Maple! Look what I caught! An olive flounder, would you look at tha-"

Maple politely put a hand on his shoulder, and smiled her biggest smile, right back at him. "Kody?" She whispered. "That's a dab, honey..."

"GRAH GRAAAAAH!" Kody threw the dab into the sea, in frustration. Maple was alarmed, but still didn't remove her hand from his shoulder. "Oh, Kody... You can be so impudent sometimes!" She said, while giggling at Kody. "But I_ like_ it!"

Kody stopped right in his tracks, and looked adoringly into Maple's beady eyes. Kody could tell by the genuine glimmer in Maple's eyes, that she was VERY into him, and NOT just for his immaturity.

After she hesitantly broke eye-contact with her dear friend Kody, Maple looked at the horizon, to see that the sun was very near to setting! Maple gazed at the blazing giant sun, and it glimmered onto the seawater so marvelously, she couldn't help but gasp at it.

"Kody, would you look at that sunset! It's... beautiful!" Maple admitted it- She was a SUCKER for sunsets.

"My god, it is... stunning..." Kody slowly came to a sitting position on the beach. He had his paws propping him up behind him, and his legs sprawled out, just so that his toes came in gentle contact with the ebbing tidewater. Maple soon joined him, and scooted herself closer to Kody.

"I love this." Kody whispered.

"Love what?"

"All of this. The sunset, the temperature, and _you_..." Kody's heart fluttered at the last word, and he really couldn't do anything to stop it. _"Is this what love feels like?" _Kody thought to himself. _"It feels really awesome!"_

"Me?" Maple inquired, genuinely flattered. "Why me?"

"What do you mean, '_why me?_' Maple..." Kody said quietly, with a subtle hint of annoyance. He looked down at the sand, and picked up a little clump of it, and tossed it at Maple. She giggled, and tossed some sand back in playful retaliation.

"Maple, don't you realize you're the best thing that's ever happened to me?"

Those words rung in Maple's head, over and over, until her brain was forced to process it all. "Wow. Is that what he**_ really_** thinks of me?"

"You are, too." Maple looked at Kody with happiness. She could tell Kody appreciated her response, as much as she did.

"You know...I think today is the day that we first met." Maple said, out of the random.

"Wow, REALLY? So, it's like, our anniversary?" Kody laughed.

"Y-Yeah, totally! I remember it _SO _clearly now!" Maple began, excitedly.

"This very day, exactly 1 year ago!" Maple beamed brightly. "We were both fishing at the dock... And then I spotted you from across the dock, and said..."

_"She's so beautiful."_

Kody interrupted. "Yes. I remember it now..."

Maple snuggled a little closer to Kody, and he soon felt her inner warmth radiating off of her. Maple smelled really good, almost like a mixture of honey & flowers, when she rested her head on his shoulder.

_"Could this moment get any better?" _He thought to himself... But he didn't realize he'd said it out loud, exclusively to Maple.

"No, Kody... it couldn't." Maple gently whispered in his ear, and smiled.

* * *

**FOREWORD- So, did you guys enjoy it...? I'd appreciate any feedback that you might have, and if the feedback's good, more chapters will be a-coming! :)**


End file.
